Should I Give It Away?
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Jessica is a surrogate mum for her friend Linda and she feels she can give the unborn child up when the time is right. But what happens when a new doctor knowing both Jessica and Linda joins, will Linda by this new doctor be bullied in to revealing the secret that connects him to one of the nurses? Who will get the unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 1 

Going to see her older sister in Liverpool had been good but now Linda was was glad to be back at where home was for her. She lived on the Farmead Estate with her 1 year old daughter Sarah Louise. Sarah - Louise's father was former ED doctor Lenny Lyons, even know him and Linda had split up they remained firm friends for the sake of their daughter.

She passed the identical white houses with iron black gates wondering if Jessica would want to see her. In her handbag was a pregnancy test for Jessica to take, she wanted her to be a surrogate mum for her and after a discussion her with fiancee Adam and children Lucas and Amelia Jessica had agreed to do it.

Linda was sat in the living room of her friend's house, waiting impatiently for her to come down. A few years ago Linda Andrews had been told she couldn't have children and that had secretly disappointed her. She liked them and her friend had two children aged 10, and 13 from a previous marriage and a 2 month old baby with fiance Adam. But a year ago and to her utter surprise Linda had found out she was expecting. A girl. Her little miracle. She was nervous about what Jessica's test would say. In the past because of her abortions and trouble with bulimia doctors had told Linda she'd never conceive. So, as a result her daughter was really special, a mini Linda

Jessica, meanwhile, was upstairs in the bathroom, staring at the result. She was in shock. She got up off the bathroom floor and unlocked the door. She walked downstairs and when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she held the stick out, not concealing her fate.

* * *

**I really don't know what to make of this but it's a story line I've wanted to do for a while. Reviews would be good as I'm really unsure about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Should I Give Her Away?

Chapter 2

Jessica slowly turned the stick over.

_Pregnant._

_Ok thought Jessica, running a hand over her stomach_

Linda wanted to know the results of the test. Was Jessica pregnant? Or not? She didn't want to get her hopes up of getting a little brother or sister for Sarah - Louise if the test was negative. She walked in to the kitchen to warm a bottle up for her daughter. She walked up the stairs and stood outside the door listening to her daughter's soft and gentle breathing.

* * *

Linda's daughter was asleep on Jessica's bed and Linda went in to the room to give her the bottle. She would have to get things ready but not quite yet as she didn't want to jinx the pregnancy. What if Jessica lost the baby? What if she decided she wanted to keep it? Sarah - Louise stared up at her mother while drinking her bottle. Linda loved her little girl, she clearly was her mothers daughter as they both liked pink and the little girls nursery at home on Farmead was a pink palace. She had pink fairy lights above her bed, a pink furby with brown eyes .And her warbrobe was full of pink outfits and boots. She put the bottle down on the side and burped her and taking her down the stairs

* * *

Jessica's children had arrived home from school. At 13 Amelia Anderson was starting to become a beauty like her mother Jessica with her light brown hair and soft milky skin and she had got rid of her glasses a few years ago. Her son Lucas was out with his father. They had got divorced a few years ago but remained friends for the sake of the kids. She looked up. Adam had a paper under his arm. "You alright?" He asked. Amelia had gone striaght to her bedroom to do her work. And to text her best friend, Ruby

"Sure" Jessica replied

"Good" Adam smiled kissing his fiancee's cheek

"Mum can Ruby come round?" Amelia asked standing in the living room with her hands on her hip. Looking like a model.

"Sure" Jessica replied just as her daughter's eyes fell on her Mum's belly.

Linda walked back in. "It's mine "

* * *

**I thought that was a good place to end it **


	3. Chapter 3

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 3 

Amelia's POV 

My mum was carrying Linda's baby. Linda had a daughter from a previous relationship Sarah - Louise. The doorbell rang and I wondered who it was and I smiled when I realized it was my father, Sean. **  
**

My father walked in to the house and I walked over to him. Since they divorced Lucas and I regularly saw our father. He still loved my mum but I guessed she had moved on.

Mother and father had never had the easiest of relationships, when I was 8, my father took Lucas and I to Saudi Arabia, he was 6. She had had an affair with Adam and they had a baby, Harry, and he had died on my mum's wedding day. A chance accident had brought us back to Holby and mum had another baby which was Adam's, they then reunited and Adam proposed. (Again) Their wedding was a month away and I was a bridesmaid. I had a pink dress and Lucas had a smaller version of Adam's suit. The door bell rang again and I went to answer it. It was Linda.

"Hi Linda" I replied before going back to text Ruby.

Sender: Amelia

To: Ruby

Time:11: 58

**'Oh my God Rubes Mum's carrying Linda's child' **

Ruby was my best friend and we both went to Holby high and my brother Lucas was in the year below me.

I went to my room and plugged in my iPod and got out my book that my class were reading for English. It was Romeo and Juliet. A tragic, love story.

I soon went down stairs to see what mum and I were having for dinner. Alone in this over sized kitchen I realize my father actually sold the house and Adam must have brought it. I remember Lucas taking my doll and mum rolling her eyes but never shouting at us.

I just wanted my dad back


	4. Chapter 4

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 4

Linda's POV

Jessica had a scan today. I was excited to see my baby.

We walked to maternity and Jessica gave her name in to the woman behind the desk.

"Jessica Harrison?" A woman with blonde hair, brown eyes asked, as Jess and I stood and followed her in to the room. She introduced herself "Hello, my name is Lucy and I'll be your midwife "

"Fine"Jessica whispers as we enter the room

"Would you like to lie on the bed?" Asked Lucy

"OK" Jessica replied getting on to the bed

"Is this your first child?" Lucy asks applies the gel to Jessica's still - flat stomach

"No it's mine " I said not taking my eyes away from the screen.

If Lucy, looked surprised that a woman was carrying somebody else's child she didn't show it, she just nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. After a few more minutes both women heard the 'thump thump' of the unborn child's heartbeat. Sarah - Louise was going to be a big sister.

"OK"Jessica whispered as Lucy handed her tissues to wipe the sticky substance off her stomach.

After they had been to the scan Jessica and Linda went for a coffee. Linda kept looking at the scan picture and Jessica tried to keep her emotions in check. She knew that she would have to give it away, but she didn't know if she could. When the ladies had finished their coffees they bumped in to Tom who was just coming off his break

"Are you okay? " He asked

Jessica nodded as she replied "Sure" And rushed off to find Adam.

* * *

**Lucy- My OC. I know Linda is probably OCC but I don't know her character that well. Next chapter: A pregnant Jessica tries on wedding dresses**


	5. Chapter 5

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 5 

Rails and rails of beautiful dresses all studded with crystals and pearls greeted Linda and Jessica as they went wedding dress shopping the following morning. Adam had told Jessica he would pay for the dress. She thought he was mad but it was sweet of him to offer to buy it.

She searched and searched for the perfect dress. Finally, she had found it. It was the dress that every little girl had dreamed of having when she got married. It was white with a big skirt and thin straps. She found a pair of ballerina type style pumps. She walked over to the til and put her items down.

Linda had found a dress which could do if Jessica chose her to be her bridesmaid. Watching the woman behind the til put cream tissue paper down in the box so her dress wouldn't get creased Jessica began to get excited about her wedding.

Dropping Linda off at her flat Jessica she drove home. Opening the gate, she walked up the stone steps which led to the front door she reached out and pressed down on the handle. After releasing the handle she walked in to the hallway and shut the door hearing it latch on to the catch. She walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Adam took her foot and started to gently massage it.

Jessica sighed blissfully as a smile tugged at the corner's of Adam's mouth. Jessica was thinking of taking care of herself and the baby.

"No problem " Adam replied, dropping a light kiss to her hair.

Lucas had come in from football practice and had walked in to the living room, the mud on his boots going all over the cream carpet.

Jessica walked in to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She switched on the kettle and while waiting for it to boil, she looked around Adam had cleaned up. As she took the mug over to the table and sat down she noticed a piece of paper with one date on it only. 1st of December. She smiled as she realized that date had a significant meaning to her as it was her birthday.

Walking in to the kitchen she felt Adam wrap his arms around her and smiled.

Their wedding plans were almost complete.

* * *

**I know that Gillian Kearney's birthday is on the 9th of May 1972 but it's fiction, you can make things up, and she's 30 in this fic as well as my other fic 'Mother And Daughter'**

**Two updates in one night. **


	6. Chapter 6

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 6

As Jessica lifted her own currently unnamed baby from his cot she felt a kick from the baby she was carrying. The child looked like it's dad with brown eyes and tanned skin. She suddenly remembered the day she had given birth, her and Adam had renuited when she was 8 months gone.

_Flashback_

_"Come on " Adam encouraged his former wife as she pushed their baby in to the world. She grabbed his hand as a strong contraction come. She had given birth three times before but she knew it would hurt. _

_Zoe walked over the former couple. "Just a couple of more pushes"_

_"Sure"Jessica panted through the pain._

_One last push and Jessica was free of the pain. Jessica, was sore and exhausted but at least she had Adam with her. He kissed her forehead. _

_"It's a boy" Zoe announced wrapping the newborn in blankets and walking over to the bed to place him on Jessica's chest._

_Zoe left mum and dad together as they bonded with their new baby. _

_End of flashback_

Adam was downstairs reading the newspaper. Worried about Jessica. She'd been withdrawn since she'd agreed to be a surrogate mother for Linda. He walked up te stairs. Hearing someone cry. He knocked on the door softly.

Jessica was looking at pictures of Harry and crying. Adam sat by her.

"Hey" Adam whispered, he knew exactly what Jessica was feeling but that's only because he'd been through the exact same thing. "Don't worry" Jessica's eyes wondered down to the baby book that was still open on her lap. She knew their son needed a name. A tear slipped down her cheek. "What's up?" Adam asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine" She whispered

"OK" Adam told her, he knew her well enough by now to know if she was lying or not. He took her hand and the two made their way down stairs. Where Adam was looking at the baby book and suggesting baby names, none which Jessica liked. He come across one which he liked

"Jayden" Adam said.

Jessica walked in to the kitchen and placed the baby monitor on the table.

Adam repeated what he'd said.

"Sure"Jessica whispered. It went with Adam's surname.

Jayden Trueman.

* * *

**Do we want a flashback to how Adam proposed to Jessica?. Thank you to EmilyLouiseXx, LindaAndrewsfan and cenalover for reviewing this, it means a lot. Do we want the wedding before or after Jess has the baby? Ideas would be appreciated and I'll credit you if I use your idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest - Thank you for the review, I'll try and make the time difference's clearer for you. I'm going to say now I know very little about surrogacy so I'm going to go on what I know from the Coronation Street story line that aired with Tina, Gary and Izzy over baby Jake and what research I do.**

**Cenalover- Here is the flashback of how Adam proposed to Jessica I hope you like it. **

* * *

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 7 

_Flashback_

_He had told her they were going away to celebrate being back together and Jessica had no reason to doubt her boyfriend. _

_"Jess" Adam said as he climbed the stairs to collect her bag. "Ready?"_

_"Sure " Jessica replied, following him down the stairs. Waiting by the doors was Adam with their bags._

_During their five night stay they had gotten used to each other and on the last night Adam had spent most of it on the phone, being secretive and that worried her. Was he planning on dumping her? Was he seeing someone else and had brought her here to let her down gently? She didn't know._

_Her attention returned when she noticed Adam walk out of the en suite with only a towel trapped around his waist. He smiled and towel dried his hair_

_Jessica, meanwhile, walked in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She spent a while on her appearance. She did her make up lightly and then put on her little black dress. She picked up the straighteners and ran them through her hair, feeling the heat off them. After unplugging them and putting them away she picked up her clutch and walked out where Adam was dressed and waiting in a blue silk shirt and black pants_

_He ordered a taxi and waited for it to arrive. From outside their room they heard the 'beep' of the taxi horn and hand in hand they locked the door to their room and walked down the long corridor to their awaiting taxi. Once outside Adam opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before getting in himself. She wasn't sure where he was taking her._

_The taxi stopped driving as Adam got his wallet out and paid the driver. Opening the door like a true gentleman Jessica stepped outside and shivered in the cool air of the night. Adam, watching her pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders as Jessica looked up gratefully._

_The scenery was beautiful. Outside in the sky stars were shining brightly, the sea was still, not a ripple in the ocean to be heard. _

_ Adam took her hand and held it tightly in his own and told the man, who had a bald head, and who seemed to be guarding the Tower with his life, that he had made a reservation._

_"Name?" The man, checking his clipboard, he was all dressed in black, asked. It wasn't often that they got requests for use of the Eiffel Tower but as Jessica watched the man soon nodded and they were led inside._

_Jessica gasped as she realized where they were. They were in the Eiffel Tower of all places. As Adam took her hand she walked along with him._

_They were hundreds, maybe even thousands of steps and Adam and Jessica were faced with the task of climbing them. Adam knew in her condition, being pregnant she was soon going to find this tiring. But seeing the determined smile on her face he once again took her hand and they started to climb the steps. _

_A slightly out of breathe Jessica took a deep breath as Adam placed his hand on the small of her back and hugged her to him. He kissed her forehead as Jessica, closed her eyes. _

_It was only the two of them dining and it was romantic with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a view of the sea below them._

_As the waiter brought their meals and drinks over Adam signaled over to the band that were playing instruments behind them and he bent down on one knee. "Jessica Harrison?" He asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_Jessica was shocked by th__e proposal but she knew her answer. "Sure " She replied watching as he carefully took the ring off the chain and slid it carefully on her third finger of her left hand. Jessica lifted her hand and admired the ring. It was gold with a light blue turquoise stone in the middle. The turquoise stone was the birth stone of her birthday, which was in December._

_End of flashback_

Back in England

Returning home from their mini break Adam had spoiled Jessica with a Tiff any bracelet they had decided to set their wedding date for the 1st of December, which gave Jessica four months left of the 'surrogacy pregnancy' Jessica lifted baby Jayden up out of his cot and wrapped him in a blue blanket. She suddenly felt light headed and was relieved to see Adam stroll in to the living room.

"Whoa" He exclaimed, as he caught her just as she fell.

After a few minutes he watched the color return to her face and he patted her knee. "I'm fine " She told him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Good " Adam stated as he stood up and picking up the two mugs off the coffee table he strolled in to the kitchen and opened the window allowing some air in to the kitchen. Boiling the kettle he watched Lucas and Amelia play nicely together. Taking the mug in to the living room Adam placed it down on the coffee table as Jessica placed her hand on his leg.

Adam turned and smiled at her. Finishing their mugs Adam stood up and took them in to the kitchen. Turning the tap onR Adam washed out the mugs and leeft them on the board to drain.

Jessica was happy right now, but surely something was going to to come along and ruin her wedding plans?

* * *

**Next chapter: Adam buys Jessica's wedding ring as she feels the baby kick. I know I said that Jessica's birthday was in November but then I changed my mind and decided it could be in December (As that's when mine is) I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I've not been to the Eiffel Tower so I'm imaging what it looks like inside/ around. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a result of having a conversation with LindaAndrewsfan. I'll be putting how many weeks Jessica is in brackets until she gives birth.**

* * *

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 8

(18 - 22 weeks )

Jessica had just got out of the bath. She was 5 months today. She wrapped the warm towel around her and opened the door as she walked out in to the hallway. She stopped in front of the mirror and turned around cupping her bump with her hands. Moving her hand around she was sure she could feel the baby kick. She took her hand away and walked in to the bedroom. She looked in her wardrobe trying to find something that would fit over her bump. Settling on a pair of black lose jeans and white vest top she walked in to the bathroom to get changed. Coming out she looked in the mirror before picking up her handbag off the bed and walking down the stairs. Adam was holding the car seat that baby Jayden was safely strapped in to and he opened the front door walking down the stone steps. Reaching for his car keys Adam unlocked the car and opened the back door so he could placed baby Jayden in. Jessica picked up her handbag and shut the door as Adam got out and held her hand as they walked in .

They walked in to the lift, baby Jayden crying. Jessica lifted him out and gently cradled him in her arms, and watched as he settled down. The lift doors opened and Jessica stepped out and walked through the doors. She walked over to the desk and gave in her name.

"Hey" Adam smiled as he sat down, he'd come up with her before his shift started. He stood up as a glance at his watch confirmed he was due to start his shift. "I'll see you later OK?" He told her

"Sure " Jessica replied, watching him walk off.

She waited for her name to be called and sipped her tea. (She never could keep coffee down while she was pregnant. )

"Jessica Harrison?" Her midwife, Lucy asked

"Sure " Jessica stood up and walked in to the room her hand holding the baby carrier. She put it down gently and lay back on the examination table with her still flat stomach exposed, at 5 months she wasn't showing much, but she was showing enough to feel the 'practice baby' kick

."How are you feeling?" Her midwife asked sitting down at the monitor

Jessica swallowed before answering "I'm fine "

Lucy nodded and Jessica felt the cold transmisson gel be put on her stomach. But before she started moving the probe across the patient's stomach there was a knock at the door and Lucy stood up and opened it to reveal Adam.

"We need to talk " Adam told his fiancee as he sat on the edge of the table and reached for her hand. Jessica froze as she knew she didn't like the look on his face.

Adam caught her looking and reaching out he pressed his hand to her cheek in a soothing and comforting gesture. They both heard the door close as Lucy tactfully left the pregnant woman and the babies' dad alone.

"OK?" Jessica replied, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

He'd told her about the emotional attachment to the life that was growing inside of her and Jessica was sure that she would be able to give it up. He decided to stay at the scan and held her hand as the gel was placed on her stomach. After moving it around she found the heartbeat of the unborn baby. It suddenly hit Jessica that there was a little baby which she'd have to give up. Adam rubbed her cheek

"Do you want a scan picture?" Her midwife asked

Turning her head to the monitor Jessica wiped away the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I'm fine " She whispered, only now turning her head away.

Lucy nodded and handed the woman some tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach. She sat up and sorted out her clothes and running her hand through her hair.

Adam kissed her cheek lightly as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Good " He replied, walking out of the kitchen, to hide her wedding ring. He walked up the stairs, taking two at a time and walked in to their bedroom and hid the ring in the back of the wardrobe.

Unknown to him Jessica had followed him up the stairs. "Are you OK?"

Adam turned around and followed her out of the bedroom "Yeah " He grinned walking down the stairs and heading in to the kitchen to find a leaflet as him and Jess both knew what a rubbish cook he was. He rang the take away place who delivered and got the plates out of the cupboard and lay them down on the table.

Adam carried the plastic bag in to the kitchen and put it on the table.

They had ordered jacket potatoes Jessica's with salad and Adam's without.

Walking up the stairs Jessica walked in to the bathroom and shut the door before filling the plastic bath with warm water and undressing baby Jayden placed him in the water carefully washing him. She picked him up and wrapped him in a large towel and held him tightly in her arms. "Shh, it's OK " She tried to soothe her 1 month old baby. And walked down the stairs. Entering the kitchen she walked over to the fridge and opened it. Locating the bottle that Adam had made earlier she walked in to the living room and sat on the sofa watching the baby boy suck hungrily on his bottle. After he had finished the bottle she gently burped him and took it out in to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

Walking back up the stairs and knowing that the children were with their father for the weekend Jessica could safely relax. Walking in to the master bedroom she lay Jayden down in his cot and walked in to the bathroom to change in to her pj's.

Adam kissed Jessica's forehead as they lay in bed together that night Jessica's arms resting over her bump.

* * *

**Lucy - My own character. I'll be revealing what Adam has decided to have engraved on Jessica's ring on their wedding day. **


	9. Chapter 9

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 9

Denise and Linda got ready for a night out and then Linda called a taxi to come and get them and take them to the club. The taxi arrived and Linda and Denise got in, put their seat belts on and then they started talking. Since Lenny had left her Linda had dated a few men but nothing serious and Linda had lost hope of conceiving another child before her 36th birthday. Which was a few weeks away.

The taxi pulled up outside the club and Linda took her head off Denise's shoulder as she opened the door and stepped outside, her feet were already aching as a result of her new heels but she was going to dance whether her shoes were hurting or not. They arrived and had to wait in the queue to get in and Denise started talking. Unaware to both Denise and Linda Adam was in the club. Once they got in they walked up to the bar and ordered two vodka and cokes and then sat down in a booth as Adam came over to them.

"Hey " Adam grinned, his hands in his jeans pocket

"Who are you here with?" Denise asked

The doctor shook his head, indicating he was on his own.

"Sit with us if you like " Denise offered, moving up so he could sit down as she stood back up and walked back to the bar where she ordered more drinks, she could feel herself getting more drunk. Linda shook her head at her sister as she watched her she stood up and wanted to tell Denise something first but first she brought a vodka shot and sat back down with it.

She took a sip and then decided to tell Denise her news. "Jessica's pregnant with my baby"

Denise looked shocked "How is it your baby? If Jessica is pregnant with it?" She asked drunkenly, while swaying.

"Whoa " Adam exclaimed steadying his fiancee's friend sister.

Linda thought about it, and put her head in her hands. While she wasn't looking a man slipped something in to one of the glasses and walked back off as Linda took her head out of her hands.

"You alright?" Adam asked

"I'm fine " Jessica replied, sipping her orange juice.

"Good " He smiled touching her cheek gently

Denise come over and took a large sip of her drink unaware the drug was in there which was enough to burst her bladder. Denise walked over to Adam and pressed her lips to his.

"Come on Denise, this isn't you " Adam said as he finally managed to get her off him. Linda was staring at her sister in shock at what she'd done.

"Come on " Adam first put his fiancee in a taxi and gave her money. Jessica opened the front door and headed up the stairs. Fully clothed, she lay on the bed watching her little son sleep in his cot.

At around midnight Denise, Linda and Adam all entered Linda's flat. They lay Denise on the couch and Linda was on the floor while Adam went in to the back room where the toilet, sink was. There was a battered couch in the corner and he lay on it trying not to think about how Jessica would react if she knew that he'd spent the night in Linda's tiny back room.

The next morning

Linda woke up and glanced at the alarm clock. It was 7: 45. She looked over at the couch and seen Denise. She looked like she wasn't breathing. "Adam" Linda said

What's the problem? " Adam replied, doing his belt up and walking in to the room

She's not breathing "

"OK " Adam said, kneeling down on the floor and placing her in the recovery position. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her to keep her warm and told Linda to go and get her sister a glass of water. Linda returned with the glass of water and Adam held it to her lips, encouraging her to take small sips.

Alright mate?" Asked Jeff, heading in to the flat.

"Yeah " Adam nodded his head as he followed Jeff and Dixie in to the living room to find Denise had vomited. He put her in the recovery position and watched Dixie got a spinal board. The two paramedics lifted the board and carried it out of the flat.

"This Denise Andrews, 37, suspected alcohol poisoning, BP is 60/ 90 " Jeff revealed

"RESUS " Adam said, picking up the notes and following the trolley.

"On 3 ladies and gents " Dixie said as she picked up a piece of the spinal board and they slid her over to the RESUS bed.

Adam pumped her stomach and gave her fluids to try and get the alcohol out of her system.

Heading to reception Adam heard the heart monitor ring out and Tess called "Can I have some help in here please?"

Adam rushed back in. "What happened?" He asked as he began chest compressions on her.

20 minutes later the doctor had no output. He decided to call it. Looking up at the clock. "Time of death 10: 55 " He said, ripping off his gloves and walking out of RESUS. "I'm very sorry" Adam told Linda as he watched Jessica in RESUS pull the sheet over Denise's head. After taking Linda back to her flat Jessica decided to stay with her friend for a while. A neighbor in the flat below had been watching Sarah - Louise. She rang the bell to the flat and looked at the woman who answered the door. She was a petite woman with long brown hair and a baby bump.

When's it due?" She asked, jiggling Sarah - Louise on her hip

"I don't know " Jessica whispered, cupping her hands over the bump and she now realized it was just going to be Linda. Did she really want to hand the baby over? Raising her hand she looked at the engagement ring as if that would tell her what she needed to know. Holding her arm's out Jessica took the little girl from Linda's neighbor and walked inside shutting the door behind her. Jessica held the little girl's hand as she walked in to the living room.

"Mum-my" Sarah - Louise asked, as Jessica lifted her on to the couch beside her mother.

Linda looked at her daughter blankly and Jessica knew she had to do something.

She walked in to the small kitchen and made her friend a sandwich and her daughter a juice in a pink bottle.

Walking back in to the living room she put the plate on the arm of the couch and sat in the arm chair. Sarah - Louise noticed the pink bottle and pointed towards it.

"Mine bottle " She said.

"Sure " Jessica said, allowing Sarah - Louise to climb on her while she drank. Linda kept staring blankly in to space

Jessica gave up, she had her friend's daughter sitting on her and Sarah - Louise kept looking at Linda as she sobbed harder.

* * *

**Written by LindaAndrewsfan. Next chapter: Linda's grief in to her sister's death continues.**


	10. Chapter 10

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 10

(18 - 22 weeks )

Linda was still expecting Denise to walk through the door, it still hadn't sunk in that she was dead. Late last night Adam had informed her that Denise was in the morgue if Linda wanted to see her before burial. Linda had switched her phone off so nobody could get in touch with her.

* * *

Jessica felt strange like she knew something wasn't right. On her break she told Zoe that she was going to find her colleague. Usually the clinical lead wouldn't allow it but as the ED wasn't busy and Adam, Tom and Jay were in she let her go. Walking towards her car Jessica unlocked it and drove carefully to Linda's block of flats

After knocking for a while . Jessica got no answer and not wanting to damage the baby she asked a stranger to break down the door.

She found Linda slumped next to a bottle of wine and knew she couldn't let her die. Linda slurred drunkely

"I know " Jessica whispered, as Linda put her hand on her stomach, she'd felt a few kicks and was becoming tireder than usual but she had agreed to continuing working up until her due date like she had done with Harry. Thinking of Harry she wiped away a tear and stood up ready to go home untiil she heard a scream. Little Sarah - Louise had fallen and been knocked unconcious.

Texting Tom who she knew was on duty she lifted the little girl in to her arms and walked out of the flat alerting Linda that she had her daughter

Would her daughter be enough to pull Linda from her grief?

* * *

**I was going to have Jessica go in to labor in this chapter, but I realized it would be too early for the mum and to the Guest who's review I decided not to publish but I'll still answer your question: The baby Jessica is carrying is her friend Linda's child and her own baby Jayden was 1 month old, but I see can see where you coming from. So now Jessica's baby is 4 months and she's pregnant. I'll be doing no more pregnancies once Jessica's given birth. **


	11. Chapter 11

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 11

(18 - 22 weeks )

"This is Sarah - Louise Andrews, 1-year-old, found unconscious" The paramedics told Tom as he was sat at the computer.

"Sure" Replied Tom as he stood up and walkedto RESUS. Tom had taken the little girl for a CT scan which had come back clear and he had contacted Linda

Linda, meanwhile, didn't know where her daughter was.

Sender: Linda

To: Jessica

Time: 10: 32

**'Where's Sarah - Louise?'**

In the hospital, Jessica was watching over the girl when she smiled seeing Adam walk in with their baby and take him out of the car seat and hand him to his mum. The baby wore a blue sleeping suit. She answered the text

Sender:Jessica

To: Linda

Time: 11: 32

**'She's fine'**

As she finished sending the text she turned as the RESUS doors opened and in came Linda. She had mascara smudged around her eyes and her hair was disheveled

Linda slapped her, sending her in to Adam' s arm's.

Whoa" Adam said, steadying his pregnant fiancée.

I'm fine " She replied as Adam rubbed her cheek. Looking over at Linda Jessica was shocked as she told her

That's for taking my daughter" Linda told her as she looked down trying not to get upset as she knew it would be no good to the baby.

Taking her hand Adam, holding the car seat walked out of RESUS. Heading home to Lucas and Amelia Jessica lay on the couch while Adam put Jayden down in his cot and made them two cups of tea.

* * *

**I think I'm going to take a little break from this fic as I feel I'm updating this too quickly. I might do a small AJ chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 12

( 18 - 22 weeks )

Linda stared out of the window and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to Denise's funeral at all. Why would she? Looking at the clock she realized she had better start getting ready. Standing up she walked in to the back room and looked through her clothes deciding on a black top, black jeans and she'd curled her hair. Going through her make up she did her eyes first and put lipgloss on. Picking up her handbag she took a deep breath. She left her daughter with her neighbour knowing that a cemetery was no place for a 1 year - old.

Sitting back in the taxi Linda glanced in her compact mirror she kept in her handbag and soon found herself drawing to the cemetery. Getting out of the taxi she paid and stood next to Jessica and Zoe who were her two closest friends in the ED. She looked over at the funeral car where the men all dressed in black were bringing the coffin out.

'I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies," Said Father Bill leading the coffin inside of the church

"For I am convinced in neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present or the future, nor any powers, neither height, nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord"

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted"

As the coffin was brought over Father Bill started the service as Linda stared at the coffin . Adam took Jessica's hand as she smiled at him weakly, both knowing that today would bring back memories for them as their son was buried in the cemetery

Adam put his arm around Jessica's shoulder. Now glad they had reunited. Life was too short. Denise's death had proved that. A stranger who was welcome turned up and was watching the service unfold. He saw Linda stare as another call pulled up and a social worker had a hand on Britney and Joe's shoulder. Since Denise's death the two kids had been in foster care as Linda had no room in her flat. Britney her hand on Joe's shoulder as they both walked over to her.

Linda gave her niece and nephew a hug as Father Bill did a reading from his bible.

He then watched as the coffin was picked up and said the last thing before the coffin was placed in the ground.

" We now commit her body to the ground;

earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:

in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life... "

They lowered the coffin in to the ground and father Bill handed around a small pot of soil to throw on the ground before the stone was placed in place

Linda walked up and threw the soil on top of the coffin as the stone as put in place

Now sure that the service had ended the man walked around and put his arms around the woman he had fancied and still did

"Lenny" Linda said, she was shocked that he would come.

"Does somebody need a hug?" Lenny said

"Yes please" Replied Linda as most of their colleagues left the cemetery and Adam and Jessica walked over to Harry's grave. Adam lay his coat on the ground so Jessica could sit on it.

She read what was on the stone and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

_"Harry Adam Trueman_

_6 months old_

_Only son of Adam Trueman and Jessica Harrison'_

Jessica stood up and Adam followed her as he walked to the car. Opening the car door he held it open and watched Jessica get inside. Once he was inside he rubbed her cheek

Linda had stayed the night in Adam and Jessica's guest room as Lenny had to go back to his job, he'd only managed to get one day off, meaning he couldn't comfort the mother of his child. And Jessica had bought Sarah - Louise back to her house and Amelia was currently playing with the little girl while trying to get on with her English coursework. She liked English and was planning on taking the subject for her GSCE's next year when she was 14

* * *

Adam had wanted to put the Christmas tree up to celebrate them being back together as a family but to Jessica it felt wrong, she was sure Harry who would have been two, would have loved it. Ever since arriving back from America, she'd had a tradition one not even Adam knew about. When buying the kids their presents she'd get Harry one too and secretly put it on his grave and this year was going to be no different.

She made two cups of tea and put sugar in Linda's as it was good for shock. Adam rubbed her arm as she placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. Adam put his hand there too

"Shh, Jess come on it's going to be OK" Adam told her as she noticed Harry's photo on the fridge.

"Sure" Jessica whispered as Adam took her hand and squeezed it tight. Walking in to the living room Adam switched on the TV and Jessica went to see how Amelia was coping with her coursework.

She knocked on the door and waited for Amelia to invite her in. She walked in and sat on the bed starting a conversation with her daughter.

She asked weather Ruby could come over soon and Jessica agreed getting up of the bed and kissing the top of her daughter's head before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Feeling another kick Jessica decided to change in to something comfier than the black dress she wore for the service.

Changing in to a pair of silk pj's you could quite clearly see her bump through the top and she struggled to do up a few of the back on to the landing she walked down the stairs holding on to the banister for support, as she'd been getting tired quicker than she had in her earlier pregnancies. This was definitely going to be her last one. Walking in to the living room she noticed Adam had placed a blanket over Jayden who was asleep in his arms. She smiled at her baby son and husband to be before heading back up the stairs to bed and watched 'One born evey minute ' On TV, as she knew it had always fascinated her to see how babies were born.

* * *

**Next chapter: Adam takes Lucas and Jessica takes Amelia Christmas shopping. Characterzation is taken from 'Leave Me Alone' One of my favourite Jessica episodes**


	13. Chapter 13

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 13

(18 - 22 weeks )

The family had split up and Jessica had taken Amelia and Adam had Lucas and they were splitting up for their Christmas shopping and then they were meeting for lunch.

Jessica and Amelia walked in to 'Forever 21' Amelia saw a pair of tight black jeans and a long white lace top that she liked and Jessica agreed to let her buy them, even know she was 13, she was still Jessica's baby and she didn't want her growing up too quickly.

Jessica had brought Adam's, Lucas' s and Amelia's presents while Amelia paid for her clothes and then they walked out meeting Adam and Lucas who also had bags. They walked to the car and all got inside all heading for Linda's flat to give her her Christmas presents along with Sarah - Louise's. Amelia rang the bell and they all waited for Linda to answer.

She answered wearing a pink top and white jeans and her hair was curled and bouncing on her shoulders. "Hi" She said seeing the family.

Adam linking Jessica to help her walk in to the small flat and enter the living room. Linda had sat Sarah - Louise in front of the TV and she was watching 'Pepper Pig'

The girls eyes crossed and she pointed at the TV. "PEPPER!" She yelled, shocking Linda and Jess who stood and

She had a small tree and underneath were presents wrapped in pink. No doubt all for Sarah - Louise.

Linda and Jessica talked about what kind of labour she would like. Jessica wasn't sure yet but she was thinking about a water birth or going in to hospital to have it and Linda wanted to be there as it was going to be hers. She was then shocked as Linda handed her a two paged document and a pen asking her to sign it, but Jessica shook her head knowing that if she did she'd lose the baby once it was born and she didn't want that.

Amelia come in to the room after being up stairs

"Jes-" Linda started to say until the door opened

"Mum " Amelia said sweetly

Saved by her daughter.

Let's go " Adam told her as he stood up

"Mum" Said Amelia as they both watched Sarah - Louise play with her cat. The little girl held her arms up indicating that she wanted someone to pick her up and Linda walked in and picked up her daughter putting her on her hip and then sitting on the couch

Linda got up heading for the kitchen to make Sarah - Louise a drink

After staying for two hours Adam drove Jessica home after taking Amelia to her friend Ruby's house where the two girls swapped Christmas presents and Amelia told Ruby about her dad coming to visit

* * *

Back at home Jessica bit her lip, a sure sign that she was feeling stressed and anxious. As she pressed her hands against the baby bump she was sure that she felt 'it' kick her and it was a wonderful feeling. Adam as he walked in sat beside her, placing his hand on her knee

"Good that's all I want you know " He told her with a smile, sitting down next to her, and putting his hand on her bump

"I know " Jessica agreed quietly as she turned her attention back to the TV were she was watching 'Silent Witness '

Once the programme had finished she walked in to the hallway and walked up the stairs. Walking in to the bedroom she went in her bag and was shocked by the text she received off an unknown number.

Sender:Unknown

To: Jessica

Time: 15: :34

**'Give me the baby or else' **

Jessica froze as she read the words. She was doing a good thing wasn't she?

"Are you alright? " Adam asked walking in to the bedroom, shutting the door and glancing over at her

"S- sure " She stuttered in shock as Adam come over to her and rubbed her back. Jessica then firmly put a hand over her mouth and rushed in to the en suite where she vomited in to the toilet bowl.

Adam followed her as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back

Jessica closed her eyes and gently pulled herself to Adam who smirked, at knowing what she wanted. He was good at reading her. Bending down he picked her up in his arms and carried her through to their bedroom laying her gently on the bed and heading down the stairs to start dinner and to change Jayden's nappy as he'd filled it. Carrying the bouncing baby up stairs to the nursery Adam hummed a soothing song and lay him down on the matress where the little baby kicked his legs. Once dried and changed Adam scooped him up and headed back down the stairs and back in to the living room where Jessica was after her 'baby sleep' as she called it and was reading a magazine

Sender:Unknown

To:Jessica

Time: 19: 58

**'The baby is hers got that?'**

Jessica had gone white and had almost dropped her phone when Adam, concerned walked in and took the phone out of her hands

"Jess" He questioned, hoping to get a response from her. Silence. "Jess?" Adam attempted to try again. Silence.

So, bending down to her level he took her face in his hands and cradled it between his hands and sighed as he realized he was getting no where with her.

Resting his head on the back of the sofa Adam closed his eyes firmly as Jessica shut the curtains and switched off the TV while Adam was snoring on the couch. Laughing Jessica smiled to herself and pecked his forehead beforegoing in to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water and sipped it slowly before she placed it on the draining board and switched out the light.

* * *

**The next chapter will be set in January, meaning Jessica will be six months pregnant. Next chapter: Linda plans a surprise for the woman who is carrying her baby. **


	14. Chapter 14

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 14

( 23 - 27 weeks )

Linda and Jessica were in 'top shop' looking at dresses and Jessica, maternity wear. She knew she wouldn't be able to fit in her size 8 jeans much longer. Linda headed for the till her arms full of dresses and Jessica followed, having brought a pair of leggings and a plain top for herself as she grew bigger in size like she knew she would.

Her vision went blurry and then she tried to concentrate only failing as she felt herself out of sorts.

"Jessica" Linda said as her friend hit the floor with a thud

Linda called an ambulance and Dixie and Jeff arrived to take Jessica in to be checked over.

"Jeff " Said Dixie realizing that it was Jessica

"What happened princess?" Jeff asked

Linda stated the obvious. "She collapsed "

The paramedics nodded and lay the spinal board down before placing it under Jespsica and then lifting it and carrying it out to the ambulance and lifting it on to the trolley. Jeff helped Linda in and they drove to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital Jeffery cut the engine and opened the door and heading to the back doors he lowered the trolley to the ground and wheeled it through the doors, Linda anxiously glancing at her.

"This is Jessica Harrison, BP is 60/ 90. And her GSC is 10 " The paramedics stated, wheeling the trolley along

"RESUS " Zoe sighed, she felt stressed and worn out as she'd just been to a meeting with Henrik Hassen and she had been told that she'd lose two staff members. Tom Kent and Samantha Nicholls, who were newly married had volunteered to go, and so they left the hospital.

Dixie nodded and headed to RESUS with the trolley filling Zoe Hanna on where they had found her.

"On 3.1. 2. 3" Dixie and Zoe pulled the spinal board across to the RESUS bed and she started giving out orders. She wanted L. F. T's. Bloods and an ultrasound scan organising.

Adam was in CDU, so he wasn't aware that Jess had been admitted. He was treating a young girl Mia, who was 7, and had hurt her wrist in a minor RTC and her mum was with her.

Jay had told Adam that Jessica had been admitted and he watched as he rushed in to RESUS, concerned for the woman he loved.

He walked in and took her hand just as Zoe was preparing the pain relief but as she handed the tube too Jessica she refused it and so Zoe reset the elbow as Adam tried to keep her mind off the agonizing pain. Jessica screamed in pain as the bone clicked in to space. Zoe left to get a sling and returning, she tied it around Jessica's shoulder.

* * *

That afternoon Jessica squirmed on the examination table. For some reason she was feeling embarrassed after her faint.

Adam stood beside her caressing her cheek as Lucy placed the probe on her stomach and she moved it about wanting to get a clearer picture of the baby. The scan showed feet first. Lucy was silent as she continued to move the probe around her stomach

"The baby is in a breach position " Lucy told her

Jessica was in a state of shock, she hadn't expected to be told that and she knew it would be uncomfortable on her petite frame.

Bringing her out of her thoughts Adam kissed her lightly on the head. "Come on" He told her softly walking out of the room. "Let's get you home "

Jessica simply nodded, she felt numb and allowed Adam to guide her from the room and in to their car. Opening the door she sat inside and stared ahead while Adam started the engine reversing out of the hospital car park.

At home together they looked through the information that they were given by Lucy. She could have a C section or deliver naturally. She didn't want to think about that now. Adam pulled her in to his arms and that's how they stayed. In each others arm's.

Linda arrived at the house and as she opened the gate, she walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell

"Don't worry it'll be fine " Adam tried to reassure her as he kissed her forehead, and then got up to answer the door.

It was Linda, she'd not heard the shocking news and Jessica couldn't bare to tell her, so she typed it out in a text

To: Linda

Time: 16: 52

Sender: Jessica

**'The baby is breach.'**

A small tear filled Linda's blue eyes and slid down her cheek so Adam decided to bring both women in a cup of tea to calm their nerves over the unborn child.

There was still time for the baby to turn in Jessica's rounded stomach and both women were pinning their hopes on that it would turn before the birth as if the baby hadn't turned Jessica would need a C. section.

* * *

**I have decided how I want her to give birth. Next chpter: Linda visits Denise's grave**


	15. Chapter 15

Should I Give It Away?

Chapter 15

(22 - 27 weeks )

Jessica walked in to the cemetery and headed towards Harry's grave; she'd been here a lot lately but he was still her son. Crouching down she swallowed back the tears not wanting Amelia to see her as she'd seen her mum cry at the baby's funeral but that's only because she was devastated that Adam hadn't saved him. And of course she had her guilt of letting him slip from her arms as she struggled to free herself and him from the car that was under the water

* * *

It sounded like someone was crying. On the other side of the cemetery and that concerned Jessica. Amelia looked up at her mum and they both stood up after Jess had finished putting the flowers down for Harry.

"OK " Jessica stood as she had finished sorting out the flowers and she carefully walked over to the stone which had recently been put down, a body buried. She walked slowly and quietly not wanting to alarm the other person.

_"Denise Andrews_

_Sister to Linda, and mum to Brittney and Joe. "_

Reading the writing on the grave Jessica realized who was sat on the cold hard ground and she sat down beside her. Opening her handbag she took a tissue out of the packet that she kept in her bag in case the kids got colds.

"Thanks " Smiled Linda as she sniffed and took the tissue blowing her nose in to it and then handed it back

"It's fine " Jessica replied as she smiled weakly towards her friend, she was sure that Linda would do the same for her if it was her that was crying. Jessica understood what it was like to lose a loved one, she'd lost Harry in a car accident last year.

"I miss her " Linda whispered. And she was crying which shocked Jessica as she'd never seen her cry before

"I know " Jessica whispered back, wishing there was something she could do for her friend but she knew from experience, that Linda would have to work through the grief alone. Offering a hand the pregnant mum managed to pull her pal up and calling her daughter the two women and teenager walked out and all got in to the car

Arriving home she unlocked the front and allowed Linda to go in before her. Heading in to the kitchen she flicked onthe kettle and got the mugs out of the cupboard and put them down and placed teabags in them before she took the kettle off the stand before she poured it in to the mugs and adeed milk before she opened the draw and got a spoon out to stir the tea. Once stirred she took them in to the living room and sat down placing them on the coffee table and took a sip of her drink while Lucas and Amelia watched 'Elf ' The Christmas film

"Merry Christmas Jess " Adam said from the doorway, he would give her her present tomorrow when it ewas just them and the kids.

"Merry Christmas Adam " Jessica whispered kissing him quickly and gently on the forehead.

* * *

**This chapter is for LindaAndrewsfan who's birthday is today and I hope you enjoy your day. **


	16. Chapter 16

Should I Give it Away?

Chapter 16

( 22- 27 weeks )

Linda and Jessica were stood in the kitchen talking. Linda was desperate for a cigarette, she and Zoe were the only women in the ED that smoked and Linda was meant to have given up but the unexpected death of her sister and looking after her daughter she had found herself buying them again.

She held the pack up so her friend could see it. Surely she wasn't going to light up inside the house?

"Sure " Jessica replied. Neither her or Adam were smokers but she didn't judge anybody who were as she wasn't the type of person to do that.

Jessica stopped and rubbed her belly. The baby was moving inside of her and she unexpectedly felt a tear run down her cheek.

What's wrong?" Adam asked putting his hand on her cheek to wipe the tear away.

I'm fine " Jessica replied, smiling weakly at him

"Good " Adam grinned as Jessica started to laugh. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was feeling down and upset

Linda returned to the house having finished her cigarette and had just got off the phone. She looked shaken

What's wrong?" Adam asked again

It's Lenny" Linda said as she struggled to get out the words

Jessica was shocked, she hadn't heard Linda mention his name until now. All she knew was that they had split up because Linda had wanted another child and he hadn't. But that's what Linda did. She bounced back like a party animal.

"He was involved in a crash " Linda told Jessica

"OK"Jessica said, just as a knock sounded at the door.

Adam opened the door and was handed Sarah - Louise. Who stretched her arms out for her mum. Linda took her daughter in to her arms and was walking in to the kitchen with her to prepare her some food.

After Sarah - Louise had finished eating Linda washed the plates up and dried her hands as she helped her daughter down from the chair and held her hand walking in to the hallway and picking up the bag and was hugging Jessica before she left the house and got in to the car to drive back to her flat and started to make arrangements too see her former lover Lenny.

* * *

**I was thinking of changing the name of this fiction but then I realized that I would have to re - write all the chapters that I have typed up. Also this chapter is mainly for LindaAndrewsfan, who has asked me to update this fiction. Next chapter: Linda visits Lenny**


End file.
